


Finding the Right Time and Place

by wistfulmemory



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulmemory/pseuds/wistfulmemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A person's first meeting of a Time Lord isn't always at the right time or the right place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding the Right Time and Place

**Author's Note:**

> kwritten asked for Doctor Who/Narnia || Susan/Nine:
> 
> hey you with the sad eyes  
> wanna make a castle in the clouds?

Susan sees him as she is out riding, enjoying the beautiful, sunny day after having been stuck inside for a week because of pouring rain. His clothing catches her eye first; it has been many years since she has seen anyone wearing a leather jacket in that style, and the current weather does not require such a garment. The giant blue police box next to him then grabs her attention. That is definitely not something from Narnia. Susan slows her horse, preparing to find her siblings so they can deal with this intruder together, but the snap of a stick under her horse’s hoof causes the man to turn in order to investigate the sound, and Susan is immediately drawn to the man’s gaze. It’s full of mystery and power and immense sadness, and Susan suddenly wants to experience all these things (even the sadness) with him. He smiles regretfully at her, shaking his head slightly, before he sighs and steps into the police box. Susan’s eyes widen in amazement as the police box slowly disappears right in front of her.

Susan begins the journey back to Cair Paravel. She knows she must share this strange occurrence with her siblings, but she is not sure how she will explain it to them.

*****

Susan still has moments when she is suddenly hit with all of the emotions that go along with losing all of one’s siblings in one sudden blow. It’s during one of these moments (that unfortunately hits while she is walking to work—she will never take the train again) that she sees him and the blue police box again. He looks exactly as he did the last time she saw him (all those years ago), and while there are still traces of the sadness she saw last time, excitement and curiosity are doing their best to overcome it. He holds out his hand, and Susan reaches for it (and the promise of adventure that it offers) without hesitation.


End file.
